Blood Thoughts
by Alone in the blight
Summary: Another collection of incoherent rambling where i will discuss future ideas and concepts for Bloodborne. Let the nightly hunt begins...
1. The Alternatives

**A/N: despite its shortness and ambiguity, I am proud of 'You'. Hopefully I will entertain the community with more decent stories. The title is quite original, eh?**

**Moving on, this is the equivalent of Dark thoughts but in Bloodborne. This is totally a shot in the dark so if this project is deemed unworthy, it is secluded for termination.**

**Let's get going!**

* * *

**Chapter I**

**The alternatives**

**Introduction:**

As most of you know, Bloodborne's events will take place in the grim city of Yharnam where some mysterious plague runs amok turning men into beasts. It seems that the fantasy elements of the Souls series will be toned down in favor of more…. realistic approach fitting to the Victorian era. The faithful knights, dragons and damsels in distress will morph into horrid beasts, towering mutated creatures and gruesome monsters straight out of putrid imaginations.

That leaves us with a sore question, how about sorceries? Pyro? Miracles? Hexes? Those are the ABCs of fantasy, right? Magic in general shaped the soul series. You can't say Souls with magic. Other that its important role in lore and what not, Magic is a play style of its own. I mean you have a STR, DEX build AND a caster builds even the melee builds uses magic in one way or another!

The fate of magic is uncertain in Bloodborne. I HIGHLY doubt the existence of magic in the midst of such advancement like guns. It contradicts with the main theme itself. There are a couple of possible theories in regards:

\- Magic was obliterated from existence at some point or another waaaay before the current events of Bloodborne. Every parchment of miracle was burnt and so on. Generations later, the word magic became meaningless.

-Magic didn't exist in the first place; after all, we are dealing with a new world.

-Magic is there alright like any soul series (I highly doubt this option).

-Magic was cut down severely but **not **completely. It is considered a taboo amongst the land. Those who utilizes it are to be hunted down like a witch hunt.

I personally think magic will have little to no existence. Miyazaki is a brilliant man, he is aware of the situation. I know he will put an alternative somehow to compensate this chunk of play style. In this chapter, I will provide some alternatives to Magic, some of them might not be related to magic at all but it might just fill this gap.

**Alchemy**

Soo what is Alchemy? Why, the art of transmutation! X turns to Y with or without a certain **Catalyst**. I am thinking of some fancy (and expensive) gauntlet that acts as a mobile chemistry lab mixing certain elements together to. Instead of **attune magic, **we will have **Configure vials. **Instead of magical trainers, we will have alchemy trainers.

I will give a couple of examples to illustrate:

-Blood Leaf mist: an alchemy taught by X, creates a red mist that poisons enemies overtime. The blood Leaf weed is rampart along the moist and dark areas of Yharnam – mainly the sewers. This ordinary plant soaked the tainted blood of washed up corpses of beasts morphing it into a poisonous one.

-Sly flame: an alchemy taught by X, spews a black flammable mixture upon enemies that slowly damages them overtime. The mixture will explode violently upon contact with fire dealing massive damage. This sluggish ooze is harmless by its nature. To unleash its full potential, it must went through to phases of ignition; one in the gauntlet itself (hence the slow damage) and the other is the contacted flame.

On another note, since this alchemy is comprised of two elements (ooze and initial igniter) ,It would actually make sense to have two slots for it not because it is 'powerful'.

-Unstable discharge: an alchemy created by X, discharges random coils of sparks. This uncontrolled discharge might backfire so caution is advised. Till this day, alchemist hasn't fully understood this mysterious power of sparks hence the backfiring.

It kind of annoys me when you walk in your poison mist without taking any damage. I know it is a lawful gimmick but at glimpse of logic wouldn't hurt. Also, if this alchemy was too OP, the probability of screwing up might make player consider twice.

**Blood Arts (or insert a better name.)**

In assumption that some magic lingers in Bloodborne, this Blood Art is the equivalent of the dark arts in Bloodborne. It was a twisted sort of magic which uses blood as a fuel. I guess a sacrificial dagger can act as an offense catalyst.

This sacrificial dagger will have many variants like any other talisman/ catalyst each will have some certain pros and cons. Another interesting thing about the sacrificial dagger is that you can sacrifice your health in a cooling wrist cutting animation to gain more uses on your spells **or **you can sacrifice some weaker enemies (mostly humanoids?) by a unique slitting throat animation…. It is like a special finisher backstab but with the sacrificial dagger.

Obviously, Blood Arts are taught by some crazed witches. These spells tend to be used within the range of the dagger so it is not like spamming soul spear adding more thrilling encounters and once again fitting to the general theme. Also, Blood Arts are (so far) the only alternative that can actually recharges without resting at a certain point.

The blood arts should include some dark and cruel spells fitting to the general theme. Here are a couple of them:

-Blood rage: A blood art taught by X, puts its caster in a temporary state of rage which increases the overall damage.

-Blood Lust: A blood art taught by X, allows its caster to regain more blood (you know, the regain system?) and to harvest more blood (like a temporary silver serpent ring?).

-Blood Plague: A blood art taught by X, spatters tainted blood on the target clotting his or her blood vials and slowly drains his or her health.

\- A bitter end: A blood art taught by X, drains almost all of the caster's blood (leaving him or her with 1 hp) to deal a heavy blow against a certain foe.

**Runes**

Again, a remnant of magic in which the caster summons a rune via a glove similar to full metal alchemist. Runes mainly focus on AOE effects or it can be used as a trap of sorts. Its animations are similar to miracles in a certain way.

**Charms**

This is another of mine. The concept is simple:

You beat a certain beast. You take its soul. You go to someone who can morph this soul into a charm in which you can use it to turn yourself to this beast in a certain way. It is like dragon stones but with some **Grrreat **varieties. Obviously, this won't work on regular humans/humanoids (Smough, dragonrider, ruin sentinels and other knights)….beasts only. Every transformation has cons and pros with something special. I will use Manus to illustrate my idea.

Charm of Manus:

-Transforms the player into a beast similar to Manus, Turns the Bloated people and the humanity phantoms into a docile state until further aggression. Vision in the dark is greatly improved.

-Cannot equip any armour

-Decreased lightning resistance.

-Increased Magic and fire resistance.

-Rings cannot be equipped.

\- Left hand cannot be equipped with anything. However, it has a unique light and heavy melee attacks.

-Slower movement.

-Cannot equip any two handed weapons (i.e no bows or any 2h what so ever.)

This will add SOOO much play styles and great builds in general. Since Bloodborne will be brimmed of beasts, this should fit nicely.

* * *

**Hoof! What a lovely brainstorm! I am digging Blood thoughts. i would like to read your ideas in regards to this pressing issue…what is your Alternative?**


	2. NPC I

**Hello everyone, Blight here.**

**Well, you know how real life can be quite a hinder. I thought I ought to write up something after a long silence.**

**I mostly ignored Bloodborne, only following it with Hosen's walkthrough. So far, I saw the cleric beast and Father Gascoigne? The game looks pretty good so far. Hopefully, I will save some money for ps4 and BB ;_;**

**Anyways, so here is my second chapter of Blood thoughts. I hope you like it.**

**Note: I am 90% oblivious of BB. So pardon me if there is any inconsistencies or other inconveniences contradicting with the main lore which I yet to know.**

* * *

**NPC I**

**The motherless beast**

**Premise:**

The city of Yarhnam had its share of the crazed and the infected. One of the infected was a nameless sickly pregnant woman residing in the poor districts of old Yarhnam. Her unborn child was a heavy burden on her body and mind. Her sanity began to wither away as the disease spread more and more into her. Seeing her husband as a beast, she slit his throat. Her corrupted mind considered her very own child as a leeching parasite sapping whatever was left in her shell.

She jabbed her belly in a moment of hysteria pulling out her unborn daughter out of her gashing wounds. The daughter squirmed and cried but the frenzied mother failed to care; she threw her dying daughter into amongst the piles of corpses lying around from the previous hunt. The deranged mother would soon die from her wounds…as should the daughter.

But she didn't.

The daughter was mired in old beast blood and flesh. Her petite body would soon sustain itself by these corrupted wastes. Soon, she would morph into something …vile. The motherless beast cried and wailed every night in a futile attempt to find her mother. A terrible fate for this creature . Innocent or not, You must put an end to her life.

* * *

**Appearance (Will explain below):**

_**Baby form:**_

A small wiggling baby with its umbilical cord sticking out, she has some random small patches of fur. Her right arm is brimmed with flat teeth-like budding. She is seriously bleeding out.

_**Child form:**_

A half deformed child, fur started to manifest more. Short black hair with more teeth-like buddings in the end…Her right arm became rigid, almost like a tree stump full of teeth.

_**Mature form:**_

-She had grown into a full grown beast. Her rigid right arm fell off. She is covered in red bloody fur. Teeth buddings sprouted freely amongst the fur.

OR

-She maintained her humanity to some extent, she had grown into a mature long haired woman. Less teeth buddings and fur.

* * *

**Progression:**

**AS A FEMALE:**

**Baby stage:**

\- You will find the motherless beast crying alone amongst a pile of her will trigger a cutscene. She stare at you before squealing "**MAMA!" **as she mindlessly charge at you. A boss battle will occur

-Aside from some status inflicting attacks, she relies on her long umbilical cord as a whip of sort with a mindset of its own. The boss battle is ridiculously easy. She was very low health.

-However, she has two movesets that are instakill; She pins you down with her long cord and forces herself inside…. your womb.

-If you killed her, you will gain **A motherless cord**, a trick weapon acting as a status inflicting whip. Its second form buffs the status effect of it by infusing a portion of your health with it.

-If you died against her via the insta-kill, you will be welcomed with the following upon waking up **'Something is growing inside your past self'**

* * *

**Child stage**

**-**Returning to the same spot after a certain in game time, you will find her a small child trying to build a shelter of sorts from corpses. She will greet you "**Mother! You have returned! I long for your warmth…your love….Do you love me mother?"**

**-**Yes **"Sweet sweet mother, ever so caring…I am aware of your ventures; your body shared everything with me. I won't trouble you too much. I beg of you, please do visit me quite often…it is so lonely out here. I will be a good daughter, I will gift you with my blood as you had done once before" **She will periodically give you 20% of total amount of blood needed to level up.

-No **"B-b-but why?W-w-hy?" **she will burst in tears onto the pile of corpses. You can't talk to her anymore

-Attacking her **"S-s-top, mother. Please St-AAARRGGGHHH!" **her bestial side will take over.

-She is fast and nimble this time with decent health. Her right arm can wreck you real quick. The teeth buddings act as a deadly projectile. Killing her will grant you **A motherless arm**, a strength weapon, in its second mode, it can burst these buddings every 3-5 hit at the cost of durability (will break faster).

* * *

**Mature stage (Human)**

**-**This stage is only accessible if you visited the motherless beast periodically… she is now a grown woman **"O mother, sweet mother, caring for her child in this grim world. I am now able to fend you as you did inside your womb. May you stay safe in your ventures, mother."**

-There is a chance for the motherless beast to spawn along your side almost anywhere if you are being invaded (not a duel) or you are targeted by Other Npcs for Ten encounters.

-Afterwards, Her last event will be triggered **"Mother, This….disease is taking the best of me. It won't be long before I….I….mother, Please end me. I don't want to harm you."**

-Yes **"T-thank you…for everything." **She will drop **A motherless pure heart, **an 'arcane' item that make half-beasts docile, they won't attack even if you are (doesn't apply to bosses)

-Attacking without the previous conversation triggers the same end.

-No **"I-I see. Thank you for everything, mother." ** She will kill herself before dropping **A motherless tear **which makes you immune to various status effect for a short period of time.

* * *

**Mature stage (Beast)**

**-**This stage is only accessible if you attacked her or you didn't check on her periodically or if you left the previous conversation undecided and walked away.

\- She is basically a ranged cleric beast with the buddings acting like small homing Soulmass.

-She will drop **A motherless corrupt heart **which will burst the heart of enemies with health below 15% killing them instantly.

* * *

**AS A MALE**

**-**It is mostly the same. You have to provide a suitable recent female corpse for the motherless beast. This can be achieved by rag-dollingdead female enemies (like bell maiden?) to her. She will simply jump in. There will be some differences in the dialogue of course.

* * *

**So here you go. I would love to hear other blood thoughts of yours :D**

**Thank you for reading :3**


	3. NPC II

**A/N: Here we are again, Hopefully, I will entertain you. I am still oblivious to 90% of the main lore…soo keep that in mind.**

* * *

**NPC II**

**Sigette of Livendagen.**

**Background:**

Sigette is one of the last survivors of Livendagen, A city of advanced inventions in a land far away. She didn't find the answers she was looking for in Yarhnam. She is a….bit special though as she had found a way to keep her sanity intact, temporary at least.

* * *

**Interactions:**

-I imagine that there is some sort of a spider area, right? There must be spiders in Bloodborne….anyways, the player will find her in a spider's silk sac among many others in the same place. The player can hear some muffles and can even see on the sacs slightly moving indicating her presence.

-The player will find….well a part of a doll? An automaton? Whatever it is, it is not human; just a head and a part of her upper body encased in a steel case **"Thank goodness, The spiders didn't have an appeal for fleshless victims like myself so they deposited me here… and had their way with the rest of my body. Now where is…oh no, you are one of these 'hunters' are you ? do you consider me as a 'trinket' like Yiesa? "**

-Yes **"No…not again!" **her head will start to spark for a second before an explosion would occur (killing you if you are close). You can have ' **The head of Sigette' ** and return it to the workshop for Gerhman to repair it for you. Congratulations, now you have some sort of rudimentary Ark thrower in your left hand, fear the Bzzzt!

-No **"Oh? I have some trust issues with hunters; Yiesa plucked my good arm out while some bald hunter kicked me from a cliff to my spidery dismay! You have a kind soul….a rarity these days. I am Sigette of Livendagen…**. **a Cogsmith back before all went amok."**

-Talk **"I used to be one like you, a normal human being, when nightmares manifest, I had to transfer myself in the husk of iron you are talking to. In Livendagen we could do that….and more... but we were struck so fast. At least Yarhnam still has her foundations."**

-Talk **" You look like an able hunter, perhaps you can aid me in my predicament?"**

**-**No "**You are busy, yes, yes. Well, I will be waiting here should you change your mind…."**

**-**Yes **"As you can see, I am a bit …disabled here. I need my limbs and lower body back. Bring them to and I will reward you handsomely "**

-The player is tasked to find five pieces of Sigette which are scattered in the world. One piece is with an enemy hunter (like the one who is before Gyula?)

-With each piece you bring, Sigette will attach the said piece to herself until she is complete.

\- **"Thank you, hunter. Now I will share my knowledge with you.** **I salvaged some of my wares. My materials are scarce so I can only make another replica for you. Choose wisely…" **

-Choose 'Offensive** ' "Good choice, my 'arms' will protect you well..heh."**

**-**Choose** '**Defensive' **" Very well, Bullets will be a thing of the past now."**

* * *

**Offensive armament:**

**Wither:**

" The right arm of the Cogsmith Sigette, This sickly arm can inflict poison upon your foes with each strike. Let it consume your blood for it to spit a cloud of noxious gas"

**Fade:**

"The left arm of Cogsmith Sigette, This bloody arm has sharp finger capable of slicing through foes. Let it consume your blood for it to induce frenzy and madness upon your foes."

**Fend:**

"The torso of Cogsmith Sigette, Perhaps, it is a viable shield to cower yourself behind it from the madness around you. "

**Obliterate**

"The combined legs of Cogsmith Sigette, Use them as double sided scythe or have two small scythe at your disposal "

**Shiver ( a stronger version of Head of Sigette):**

"A hollowed head of Cogsmith Sigette, spew electric arcs at your foes, can be thrown away when it is about to break to spawn a massive explosion of sparks, Shiver is lost afterwards."

**Defensive armour:**

**Hollowed automaton Set **

A replic of Cogsmith Sigette's fleshless body, highly resistant to projectile attacks. If you have some blood in you to spare, you can attach its arms around your head to have a blood spewing limb fending you…

* * *

**The choice**

-Afterwards, she is no longer available. However, you can 'summon' her in a couple of boss battles** . **Each time you summon her, her armor will be more degraded.

-later on, you will find her in shambles, tiny sparks jotting up of her malformed husk **" F-fancy meeting you h-here, hunter. Yarhnam….she is the end of me. L-L-*sparks*ook at me…can't even lift a finger. C-can you *sparks* you spare the armaments of mine? I-I think I can fix myself….I don't want to D-D-D-D-IEEE"**

-Yes (You will lose all the weapons/armours of hers) **"T-thank you, I really don't have anything on me.…"**

-No (or you sold/dropped them) **"Oh H-hunters, ever so s-selfish, ever so arrogant…" **she will pull herself up via wires only to summon her army of rudimentary cogworks (small automatons who were hiding in the shadows) to attack you.

-After dealing with the riffraff, she will attract the parts of her creation to herself forming a crippled malformed automaton **"Perish and begone, pile of flesh!"**

-Her attacks are slow and telegraphed. You will hear a strong heartbeat echoing in the room as the fight goes on. Every swipe of yours will remove a chunk of her junk parts till her malformed self is apparent.

-**"Death…so cold…so co-" **she will drop dead afterwards exploding in a ball of sparks.

* * *

**The end **

**-**Only available if you give her your stuff.

**-**In late game, you will find Sigette broken and in shambles. A beast of this area is fiddling with her corpse. Kill it to talk to her.

-Talk **"I-I never learn, do i? It is al-al *sparks* alright. I fear d-death no more. The cycle must continue. I am ready to embrace it."**

-Talk **"But you, m-my friend, You h-helped me in my b-blight. I want you to r-remember this si-lly Cogsmith wh-o sought to escape D-death. Here, u-use it w-well" **She will pluck her heart out for you before dying for good.

**Sigette's heart**

The heart of Sigette, the Cogsmith. Despite its metallic exterior, it is warm on touch. Use it to enhance all of your abilities temporarily.

* * *

**And that is the end of that. What do you think? :D**


	4. NPC III Covenant I

**A/N: This is the last of blood thoughts; It doesn't belong here. I will start a new continuation to blood thoughts in the recent Bloodborne section. **

**Also, from what I have been vaguely told so far [SPOILER] the story has some lovecraftian influence in it… Aliens? Tentacle monsters? [SPOILER]**

* * *

**NPC III/ Covenant I**

**Right Eye of Breideth/ Seekers of Ciol**

**Background:**

While others considered their eyes to be a hindrance to true insight or a gateway to utter madness, Breideth thought otherwise. This scholar believed that our eyes held more answers to the plague….Perhaps, it was the solution.

His works were noticed by an otherworldly being who had a dilemma of its own. Ciol was dying. It descended upon the scholar who cowered behind his desk from this otherworldly being.

Breideth had his eyes injected by a slimly blue fluid which transferred some of her knowledge she had. The scholar's mind was lost amongst this knowledge bestowed upon him. Instead of finding a cure of sorts to the plague, he focused on trying to find a cure for his master.

The man's eyes would soon bulge in size sapping everything from his body. His every eyes would soon gain sentience. Trapped in their master's library/Laboratory, It awaits any visitor with great anticipation….

* * *

**Interactions:**

-The player will find himself in a dim lit lab. The player will find a rotten corpse on a small armchair with two gigantic eyes connected to it via various fiber strands. The eyes themselves have strands of flesh all over them resembling some rudimentary limbs.

Both of them have a small bulbous mass of flesh which appeared to be their 'brain'. The eyes are continuously slimly and weeping/bleeding? One of them (left) punched out and slightly twitching,The other is fiddling with normal eyes like pebble.

-Talk **"Beautiful younglings you have. We can pluck them out of their little prison….what do you say?"**

-No **"Your choice, take care of them. Do not let any harm scathe them…. Here, have these" **It will grant you some insight.

-Yes **"Yes, stand still…" **One of its 'limbs' would encircle your orbits then it would slowly pluck them away. The hunter would pass out from the immense pain.

**-**The hunter would wake up soon after, the screen is pitch black **"Easy, easy…. We are not cruel; your mind will light the way for you." **The hunter will enter an 'eyeless' state, it has a some pros and cons:

\- -25% of overall health

\- The vision is completely altered; the mind will emit some waves which can show everything around you (With different colors/contrast of course). If the player stood still, he would emit slow wave with large coverage that will lasts for a couple of seconds while running will cause these waves to be emitted faster with tiny coverage. Some sounds around the player is visually translated no matter what.

\- VERY high resistance to frenzy.

\- Some enemies will be docile, they will consider you 'one of them'.

-Perhaps something/someone would be revealed in the play through in a similar fashion to insight?

-Talk **"We were born by Ciol's grace, she freed us from our prison. We ought to do the same… even if we had to grinder all the eyes in the world for her grace! Heheah!" **

**-**Talk **"Our brother left us not long ago. They still twitch from time to time…." **

-Talk **"Aren't you better now? Yes, yes….can you feel it? Hollow, empty, scavenged and ruined! You are NOTHING without US! We…. We serve a great one. Ciol, she is dying…she needs US! We are so important, we are valuable …yes."**

-Talk **"Well, you have proven your worth. You are mostly sane and able. Perhaps, you can serve a worthy master? An eye can only do so little, with an able hunter, our master will bask in us. Come on, you know want to…"**

-Yes **"We never doubted you, We never did. Now go, harvest the eyes of your kind…" ** the eye will handle you '**Ciol's orb' **for endless invasion**.**

**-**Talk (after entering the covenant) **"hmm, perhaps we can** **spare an orb or two. Our master may desire them but we thrive on blood. Nurture us, and we shall do the same." **Basically, you can remove your 'eyeless 'stat for a certain number of blood echoes….if you want.

* * *

**Seekers of Ciol**

\- A Dickwraith-esque covenant. As a seeker of this great one, you must invade other hunters/npc hunters and pluck their eyes out (killing them) receiving a Hunter's eye.

-A hunter's eye of itself is not the item need to 'level up', it is rather some sort of hidden accumulated score which will increase according to your prey's insight.

Example: You killed someone who had 50 insight back then. He wouldn't lose any insight but you will have 50 insight in your covenant score out of let's say 500 total. You can't use this accumulated insight as you offer it to Coil

-A hunter's eye can be used in various ways; you can use it to booby trap switches, doors….etc OR you can plant it in a certain enemy in the area to make him more aggressive and powerful (within reason of course.)

\- Whenever you visit the right eye of Breideth, you will find more eyes accumulated all over the place as you pour more insight into this hidden score.

-After you maxed out this hidden score, the next time you visit the place, you will find it in ruins with the ceiling deroofed. All the eyes including Breideth are squished to oblivion.

-There is no 'reward' for maxing out in this covenant. It is rather very, very subtle. You had gathered enough insight for Coil to bless/curse you with some of her knowledge.

-Some hidden walls (if there is any ) wouldn't be hidden anymore,

-Some of the item description would slightly change.

-'Make contact' gesture will rarely add more insight to the player.

-After maxing out insight (99?), the player can even see more. Certain scenes will instantly frenzy the player; his fragile mind couldn't take it anymore.

-'Better' Eyeless state.

* * *

**see you in Bloodborne :D **


End file.
